videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-
''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' is a fighting game made by In-Verse. Is the sequel of The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle in terms of story progression. The game is for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo Switch and PC. There is also a mobile/portable version like the previous one. The sequel is to be released in mid 2017 in consoles, late the year for the portables and was released in late 2016 in the Arcades first. This is the final Spin-off game of the series. Gameplay Basically the same as the previous Arcade installment, Final Edition. However, it'll add the console versions controls, and capable to transfer the player's gamer card with the results to each console. A new addition to the game is done of the way of a Super Aura, that you can activate during certain seconds, if you are at the limit of your life bar, the Aura lasts longer; The Supers in said form are stronger and the Fantastic Combo Attacks have the same effect. Unlike the first game, this time features an Assist mechanic that can be used the times as is listed, also the team mechanic is back, with the trio plus the assist working. The Mecha battles will be faster due to the reduced size of the mecha roster, now only players can pilot one or two more mecha. Graphically, the game is similar to 3D Dragon Ball: XenoVerse, instead of the 2D Sprite approach of the first Ties of Battle game. Plot The effects of the previous story have been set in motion, there was effectively, another being controlling the plan that almost ended the World two years ago, and it reveals something else... The fact that there is another timeline. Anthem, a supernatural being that was split in two sides, the darker side wants to destroy everything, while the lighter side wants to preserve the world. Anyone who died once, is revived for whenever reason is happening. The FEAST team, alongside the trio of Arcana Warriors that were sent and some of the other parties, join forces with the Light Anthem against this Supernatural abomination Dark Anthem that will set the world in chaos if they don't stop them. The Story Mode is set in four arcs: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom, Original Set 2, The Finale and Howling Soul. Characters Original Characters Playable * Rhyme: Dark Side of Anthem, is a deity who took the appearance of a young man after doing a pact with him fifty years ago. Is very well mannered yet very evil in any sense of the word. It really despises and hates what it is 'human' now and wants to end the world at any costs for the corruption made. The final Antagonist of the series and the final boss of the Arcade Mode. Uses urban dancing moves. * Allegro: Light Side of Anthem, is a deity who took the appearance of a young woman after doing a pact with her fifty years ago. Is extremely protective of the humans of the world. She is also bitter about some people destroying the universe that what she created, however she changes said vision. Uses artistic dancing moves. * Leon Mercury: A mysterious and stoic twenty-five year old rock star, his intentions are absolutely mysterious, he has an air of superiority, to the point that even Camilla stands before him for a yet-to-be disclosed reason seen over the story. His style is a fast rushdown, has three levels with different ranges, He's connected and related to the 'late' Ron Sampson. His name is just an Stage Name. * Camilla: Camilla is one of the followers of Anthem, her personality is very cold and ruthless towards almost everyone, even her allies, she uses an axe for fighting and has fast based attacks. She is Cassius' twin sister, taking her name as a Stage Name. * Beltran Camus: He's Rhyme's number two subordinate. He has quite long fingernails due to the fact that he's an altered human. He blames the science for what they have done with his life and now he can't die, but has poison blood inside his body that can be lethal. His personality is insane, albeit his voice is very emotionless, but obsesses over things if he fails. * Rain: Rain is a woman who worked as a model in the Entertainment industry, she is also Leon's manager and a well-respected veteran in battle. She actually is pretty respectful to her juniors and her mentors and the person what admires despite what people would see at first glance. She is a charge character which uses guns. * Alto a.k.a. Polaris Raiden: A mysterious being who looks like a gentleman, member of the same group as Cadenza, Melody and Reed. He's not very known aside of a few bounty hunting showdowns. He uses a cane (magic gun) and is a faster combatant. Has white colored eyes and mostly resembles an old toy, as he has doll joints. * Dr. Rupert Ark/Arc: He's a doctor that has investigated the "Black Blood" experiments since day one, he is serene with his words and is apparently cruel. But is more than fitting in the Antihero category instead. He was Mildred's close friend, he has extravagant hair and dull eyes. He's more than capable to create near perfect clones, as he offered Eliza to "revive" Melissa. He uses his shadow attacks and a Alterghost. * Tabitha: Tabitha is a mysterious brunette young woman who talks about mysteries like she knows "everything" and gives pretty dark opinions. She is said to be also a smart mechanic enough to repair her robot unit. She is apparently one of the revived ones that Anthem brought back to life. Not a "legitimate human" by any chance as said by her. NPC * Caprice Santana: A friendly mission control member of FEAST, she doesn't know too much about of the magic that brings in the world. She talks with Shawn since they are both friends. * Jam Winchester: She is a police officer from Luxendria, strong and compassionate but hates villainy and injustice, her mission is finding the cause of the disasters since 1967. * Amari: A young boy who is appointed to be the next "pope", has the high magic level known to any human and hopes to spread peace around the world, he has blonde and brown hair. * Rayen: Rayen is the deadpan assistant of Amari the future "pope", she obeys everything from him, but in reality, she is the older sister, she has brown and blonde hair. * Anonym: He comes from the same timeline as Cadenza, he doesn't talk, but when he fights, is beyond human. He is one of Rhyme's last followers to enter. Arcade Roster (*) Denotes new Characters # Blake Snider # Sienna Travers # Eliza Sampson # Jonathan Travers # Gavin Albain # Zelda Grayson # Rose Belladonna # Roger Masters # Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador # Mildred Albain # Shawn Grayson # Jazz Milford # Lucas White # Lars Jagger # Irma Sierra # Reflect/Alice von Stroheim # Tristan Cruz # Wilhelm Krone # Aurelius Kruger # Reed # Melody # Cadenza # Adel Albain # Mondo Kitsch # Ballerina # Leon Mercury* # Joker* # Camilla* # Beltran Camus* # Genesis* # Orion of Eridanus* # Allegro* # Rhyme* Console Additions # Lloyd Flynn # Anita Sophia Falcon # Freed Lenoir # Letizia Fen Ling # Mariya Azarova # Grant Decker # Ofelia White # Rock Donovan Snider # Julius Caesar Travers* # Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood* # Rain* # Andromeda of Cassiopeia* # Perseus of Auriga* # Alto* # Rupert Ark* # Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia* # Maya Akatsuki* # Tabitha* Guest (Free DLC, Switch Edition Starters) # Dynamo (Dream Revolution Saga, Console Edition)* # Lancelot Axel Spencer (Re: Vengeance, Supreme Edition)* # Aylen "Hector" Faith (Blood & Poison: The Dead End, Revolution Edition)* Non Playable/Assists # Mark Holley # Shade Prism 1 / Martha Snider # Shade Prism 2 / Francine Travers # Ron Sampson # Brent Lenoir # Audrey Tereshkova # Ezio Carter # Violetta Kido # Deus Ex Machina # Emilia Tremaine # Melissa West # John Grayson # Sabrina Holley-Grayson # Maxima Firestone # Caprice Santana # Natassja Bane # Top Cat Max # Jam Winchester # The Arcana Warriors #* Magus #* Rahibe #* Kaiserin #* Kaiser #* Joe #* Solo and Rosa #* Cart #* Jay #* Genius #* Fortunae #* Giant #* Cross #* Grim #* Shade #* Dee #* Torres #* Astro #* Lune #* Sol #* Void # Claudius # Kai # Divine # Arche # Cornelius Lance Falcon # Sarah Milford # Fernanda "Bernie" Santos # Nicholas "Nick" Morales # Amari* # Rayen* # Anonym* # Alexa Maxwell* # Ballerino (*) Unlockable once certain conditions are met. # Ending Episode Mode for once # Ending Episode Mode five times. # Ending Story Mode # Once Alexa is unlocked or available. Mecha * Type-Cosmos Ragnarök (Blake) -Ragnarök- * Type-Chaos Ragnarök (Sienna) -Ragnarök- * Type-Z Ragnarök (Eliza) -Ragnarök- * Type-V Ragnarök (Jonathan) -Ragnarök- * Alto Striker Weiss (Gavin) -Zero- * The Beryl (Zelda) -Crystal- * The Ruby (Rose) -Crystal- * Verde Bomber Ultra (Roger) -Zero- * Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi (Ameth) -Hybrid- * Rendez-Vous (Mildred) -Zero- * Combat Glass (Shawn) -Crystal- * Quartz (Jazz) -Crystal- * Vivid Fantasy (Lucas) -Hybrid- * Tiger's Eye (Lars) -Crystal- * Green Eagle (Irma) -Zero- * Shin Crimson Velvet (Reflect) -Zero- * Chariot Beast A (Tristan) -Zero- * Amadeus Requiem (Wilhelm) -Hybrid- * Emperor's Trance R (Aurelius) -Hybrid- * Alzard Golden Claw (Reed) -Zero- * Silver Bell Ring (Melody) -Crystal- * Golden Tooth (Cadenza) -Hybrid- * Malachite (Adel) -Crystal- * The World (Mondo) -Arcana- * Heavy Doll (Ballerina) -Ancient- * Star Saber (Leon) -Zero- * The Fool (Joker) -Arcana- * Galactic Red (Camilla) -Hybrid- * Poison Blast (Beltran) -Zero- * Judgment (Genesis) -Arcana- * Lapis-Lazuli (Orion) -Crystal- * Day Fighter (Allegro) -God- * Night Fighter (Rhyme) -God- * Fire Engine (Lloyd) -Crystal- * Razor Anita Custom (Anita) -Military- * The Smasher (Freed) -Zero- * Violet Bird (Letizia) -Crystal- * Hallbard (Mariya) -Zero- * Onyx Heart Tower (Odysseus) -Crystal- * Death Fantasy (Ofelia) -Hybrid- * Sky Rider (Rock) -Zero- * White Void (Caesar) -Ancient- * Dark Void (Tusk) -Ancient- * Vampire Pearl (Rain) -Crystal- * Palladium Stampede (Andromeda) -Zero- * The Platinum (Perseus) -Ragnarök- * Bronze Fang (Alto) -Zero- * Dark Virus (Arc) -Hybrid- * Rhodium Megaton (Vela) -Hybrid- * BlackJack (Maya) -Arcana- * Fresh Pink (Tabitha) -Crystal- * Lightning Demon (Dynamo) -Hybrid-* * Shadow Bird (Lancelot) -Zero-* * Stylish Queen (Aylen) -Military-* (*) Guest Mech Stages Half of the stages are returning. Here are some of the new ones. New stages # Monster Truck Scene # Back Land (A Capriccio) # New Concert Hall # Eternal Road (Howling Soul version) # Lost Paradise # Gallia Kingdom -Enter- # Hellfire -Volcano- # Altar # Amusement Park # Linoa Board Palace # World Tournament # The Gates of the Otherworld # Deserted City -Nameless- # The Satellite from Farheim # Purgatory -Eden- # Final Bout (Final boss Stage/Unlockable) # Purple Hill # The Age of Harbinger (Unlockable) # Casino Land 2 # Darktown Flashback # Darktown II # Disco Dance in Battlefield (Console Only) # Crystal Time from DRS (Unlockable, Console Only) # Fear and Loathing in Los Valles from R:V (Unlockable, Supreme Only) # St. Germain School Yard from BP (Unlockable, Revolution Only) # Nintendo Land (Switch Special Edition/Wii U Revolution Only) Old # The Friends of Holly's Bar (Inside) # Wrestling Ring # Dancing Stage # Training Stage (Original Training Stage) # The Beach (Day) # The Tiger and Dragon Dojo # Luxendria City # Imperial City Center # Outside of the Central City # New Musica Cathedral # FEAST Hangar # The World (Unlockable) # Paradiso (Unlockable) # Underworld (Unlockable) # Dark Dungeon (Only available in Caesar's Arcade Mode, Unlockable) # Car Station (Revolution Only) # Firestone Laboratories (Revolution Only) Super Aura The Playable Characters will have a Super Aura, a powerful form that aside of sideshow, will give the character powerful skills for a certain period of time, more damage taken, lasts longer and is stronger. # Blake Snider: Blue # Sienna Travers: Yellow # Eliza Sampson: Indigo # Jonathan Travers: Violet # Gavin Albain: Red # Zelda Grayson: Green # Rose Belladonna: Orange # Roger Masters: Cerise # Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: Lavender # Mildred Albain: Crimson # Shawn Grayson: Lime Green # Jazz Milford: Brown # Lucas White: Cyan # Lars Jagger: Flame # Irma Sierra: Viridian # Reflect: Fuchsia # Tristan Cruz: Beige # Wilhelm Krone: Purple # Aurelius Kruger: Dim Gray # Reed: Ebony # Melody: Ivory # Cadenza: Platinum # Adel Albain: Dark Orange # Mondo Kitsch: Onyx/Medium Blue (Super Mode) # Ballerina: Snow # Leon Mercury: Dark Purple # Joker: Ash Gray/Cyber Yellow (Super Mode) # Camilla: Dark Blue # Beltran Camus: Poison Green # Genesis: Ghost White/Dark Red (Super Mode) # Orion of Eridanus: Cerulean # Allegro: White # Rhyme: Black # Lloyd Flynn: Imperial Red # Anita Sophia Falcon: Spanish Blue # Freed Lenoir: Lava # Letizia Fen Ling: Mint # Mariya Azarova: Catalina Blue # Grant Decker: Bronze # Ofelia White: Pink # Rock Donovan Snider: Jet Black # Julius Caesar Travers: Golden # Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood: Silver # Rain: Ruby # Andromeda of Cassiopeia: Teal # Perseus of Auriga: Vermilion # Alto: Gray # Rupert Ark: Azure # Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia: Coral Pink # Maya Akatsuki: Magenta/Jungle Green (Super Mode) # Tabitha: American Rose # Dynamo: Blue Pantone # Lancelot Axel Spencer: English Violet # Aylen "Hector" Faith: International Orange Demo Like in the first game, there will be a demo to be released in March 2017. 10 Characters plus a boss: Rhyme (as a boss), Leon, Orion, Adelard, Cadenza, Genesis, Blake, Sienna, Jonathan, Eliza and Mondo. 10 Mecha: Night Fighter, Star Saber, Angel of Fire, Malachite, Golden Tooth, Judgement, Type-Chaos Ragnarök, Type-Z Ragnarök, Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, Golem Trident, The World. 10 Stages: Friends of Holly's Bar - Inside, New Musica Cathedral, Casino Land, Linoa Board Palace, New Concert Hall, Lost Paradise, Purple Hill, Amusement Park - Day, Purgatory -Eden- (Versus/Training Stage only), Final Bout (Versus/Training Stage only). One game control available: Standard Modes Available: Arcade Mode (5 stages only with a boss), Versus Mode (Limit of 6 victories), Training Mode (12 Min. Limit). Try limit in the Wii U and Switch version: Unlimited. (The previous game had 30 tries). Mobile/Portable Version Like the first game, it is confirmed as of April 14 that a sequel of the mobile adaptation is in development, continuing the story that is left of the Z Edition game, with a KOF/Skullgirls-esque system. It includes 45 of the 54 characters, with no Assist ones. The Super Aura and the shield change are the only functions available of the new ones. The Story is basically, the re-awakening of Anthem, the herald of creation and destruction that wants to destroy the world, but it will be stopped by Blake and the others, however, three bad guys join Anthem's league, Ark, Beltran, and Camilla. Released in May 10, 2017 in the West, Europe and Australia, and October 31, 2017 in Japan. The Sequel is Referred as The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle - ZZ Edition. Teams Albeit working in teams, Endings are Standalone for each character. Hero Team * Blake Snider and Type-Z Ragnarök * Rose Belladonna and the Ruby * Cadenza with Golden Teeth Sibling Team * Sienna Travers with Type-Y Ragnarök * Eliza Sampson with Type-Cosmos Ragnarök * Jonathan Travers with Type-Chaos Ragnarök FEAST Team * Zelda Grayson with The Beryl * Roger Masters with Verde Bomb * Ameth with Green Bomber: Do-Re-Mi Boy Band Team * Aurelius Krueger with The Emperor R * Gavin Albain with Alto Striker Cross * Wilhelm Krone with Amadeus Requiem Artistic Team * Mildred Albain with Rendez-Vous Alpha * Leon Mercury with Star Saber * Lars Jagger with Tiger's Eye Musical Trio Team * Reed with Alzard Gold Claw * Melody with Silver Ring Bell * Alto with Bronze Fang Arcana Warriors Team * Mondo Kitsch with The World * Joker with The Fool * Genesis with Judgment Galia Kingdom Team * Orion with Lapiz Lazuli * Perseus with The Platinum Runner * Andromeda with Palladium Stampede Music Road Team * Freed Lenoir with The Smasher Exodus * Mariya Azarova with Hallbard * Odysseus with Onyx Heart Tower Titan Team * Irma Sierra and Green Eagle * Shawn Grayson with Combat Glass X * Alice von Stroheim with Crimson Velvet Knight Sports Team * Adel Albain with Malachite * Tristan Cruz with Chariot Beast Advanced * Luke White with Vivid Fantasy Veteran Team * Rock D. Snider with Sky Rider * Rain with Vampire Pearl * Anita Falcon with Razor Anita Custom Lady Fighters Team * Vela with Rhodium Megaton * Ofelia White with Death Fantasy * Jazz Milford with Quartz Bad Guys Team * Rupert Arc with Dark Virus * Beltran Camus with Poison Blast * Camilla with Galactic Blue Bosses * Ballerina (Mid-boss) with Heavy Doll * Allegro (Sub-Boss) with Day Fighter * Rhyme (Final Boss) with Night Fighter (Later, powers up) NOTE: Here, Rhyme and Allegro have Different bodies. Story Mode Format The format is different than the first Ties of Battle. With more side stories. * Prologue - Ties of Battle # Episode 1 - The Beginning of the End # Episode 2 - Dark Light # Episode 3 - Illusion and Falsehood # Episode 4 - The Ensemble Vs. Arcana # Episode 5 - Ragnarok # Episode 6 - Bravely # Episode 7 - Aria of Hope # Episode 8 - A last Octave # Episode 9 - Bloodstained Shell # Episode 10 - The War between Gods # Episode 11 - Phobos Slash Deimos # Episode 12 - The Final Act * Epilogue - A new Start After Stories * Part A * Part B * Part C Trivia * Originally the game was known as "2nd Sign", in allusion to the timeline of the same name. * The Anime Cutscenes are made by Studio 4°C and Studio anima. * Like The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom the Japanese Rating is the Mature CERO D (17+), opposed to the CERO C (15+) that the first Ties of Battle received for Violence. * It was almost rated M for Mature in America, but ultimately changed to be rated a high T for Teen. ** The game is currently a PEGI 16 in Europe, a MA15+ in Australia. * This game will have assist characters with different functions. Healing, Joke, stealing energy, etc. * Reflect's moveset is an anagram of Alice's and Sebastian's combined due to the absence of Sebastian. * The Arcana Warriors' appearances are based on their Howling Soul attire rather than their Arcana Warriors appearance. But their alternative costumes are their old attires. * The first game had 50 playable characters to choose from, this has 54 characters. Four more than the original. * Dynamo's presence was because this year marks Dream Revolution Saga's 5th anniversary, and he's the central protagonist of the most recent title, Last Fire. But also appeared in many games as well. His moveset was based in Encore with the Last Fire Additions in the Revolution Edition Update. The mech Lightning Demon (in-story) funded by his Phoenix Dynasty, and he and Alexa are in their mentioned Final: New Game attires for the year set in 2017. * Lancelot Axel Spencer's presence aside from being the Re: Vengeance representative, it is because the character represents being part of a In-Verse dark franchise and a musician like part of the motif of the series, it was created a mech based in his Dark form, his style maintains largely unchanged from Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End, save for a few changes and nerfs in his attacks, also in 2018, Revolution's patch Arcade release, marks the fifth anniversary of the franchise. * Aylen Faith's presence was the least predictable of the three, she brings a new variety of attacks from Blood & Poison. She is the only one of the guests that re recorded her lines in every language available unlike the others who are from previous archives from games. She also brings the Mercier family's and Mike's attacks to her weaponry and technique. * Like in all The FEAST Saga Games, the Japanese dub is only available in the JP Console versions, with Only the Arcana Warriors and guest can talk Japanese in all versions in Arcade, PC and Switch Special Edition. * The Guest characters hail due to a tradition of In-Verse, that each Grand Finale, there is at least a cameo of another character. * Valeria from VSRFX was originally planned to be part of the roster, but since she's in Dream Revolution: Last Fire, in exchange of Alexa being in The Final Act, it was scrapped. * Vanessa from The Adventures of Vanessa series was planned, but instead she was placed into The Arcana Warriors 2 video game, due to the latter game being more "fitting" and has a more colorful theme. However, she appears in a cameo in Last Fire. * Vlad from Dark Masters of the Night was planned, but scrapped in favor of Lancelot. * Alison was the original representative of Dream Revolution Saga, however, since there was a last minute change, Alexa made the fray. * The game was originally more ambitious, having even more story content, characters and DLC which had to be scrapped. According to the director; only 55% of the original idea made in the final game, unlike the 80% of the original Ties of Battle. * The list of retcons: ** Antagonist group is the same, now with Rupert Ark, Tabitha and Unknown joining the Villains. ** Character list reduced from 58 to 54. ** Robot unit amount decreased. ** NPC’s reduced to the more important ones. ** The four Guests are Dynamo and Alexa from Dream Revolution, Lancelot from Re: Vengeance and Aylen Faith from Blood and Poison. All but Alexa are playable, but the latter is an Assist. Before it was Emily, among others. ** The main couple has changed, now is Blake and Rose just like in canon. This is prominent in ZZ Edition where they are a team with their daughter Cadenza. ** Cadenza as a character no longer turns insane, but stoic instead. ** Rain and Jam Winchester changed completely, switching places. ** Rain is now Leon’s veteran Manager instead of his cyborg lover. ** Geoffrey Bell, Brutus and Mr. K were deleted completely, but referenced in manual. ** Alto's origins are altered, instead of being a human, has doll-like joints. ** Allegro wins prominence. ** Cadenza and Genesis lost their protagonists status, same as Sienna but in a minor grade. ** Nemesis Install is now just an upgraded armor and Blake has a different and unique variation to the Travers-Sampson Siblings. (Before, Sienna just transformed) ** Leon Mercury, Alto, Camilla, Beltran, Tabitha, Allegro and Rhyme are the only new characters to debut in this game. ** Story now returns the classical order instead of three parallel stories. Something shorter, but the characters gain prominence. ** A new character named "Tabitha" is introduced. ** Claudius is just an NPC like Guilty Gear’s Chronus. ** Anthem is as strong as first conceptualized, but can be destroyed and the world doesn't end affected, but timelines will be. ** The final battle is still won by Rhyme without special forms, but the ending is somewhat more joyful despite some losses. ** Blake was possessed by Rhyme instead of being a clone and the victim of the kiss is Rose. ** Jonathan pilots Ragnarök by default. ** Mighty is now Supreme, while Revolution remains. Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation Vita games